Holy Tale
by Marshal
Summary: History of Kais and the creation of the universe. 4th Chapter is comming. Please R&R!
1. First Being

First Being

There was first God, who existed before the beginning and aught else was made. He dwelled in the Divine Halls, within a void of nothingness. There he created the first Being, and granted him free will. Before his throne he showed him a glimpse of his Great Plan and he saw that it was good. Still he struggled to fully comprehend the beauty of his plan, and the glory that it revealed.

He first was afraid and feared wrath from the one whom he desired to serve. But he perceived God smiling and he felt warmth and comfort from his lord who he admired so. God rose up from his throne and spoke, "Thou art Daio Kai, lord and ruler of the Kais, gods over all that exists and thy name shall be Takakami". Takakami was overwhelmed, for he still did not understand God's purpose for him. God returned to his throne and called Takakami to him. Takakami slowly moved to him, trying to understand the splendor and full extent of his courteous manner to one so inferior. God gave Takakami clothes designed for kais, yet his was unique to symbolize his lordship over all kais. Takakami didn't perceive in the glimpse he was shown of the true purpose of kais. It was now when Takakami felt something tremendous, something that overwhelmed his spirit and made him tremble. God open his armed and spoke to Takakami, "Thou have no reason to fear me, for we are one, and thou have nothing to fear whilst in my presence. Ki is what you fear, but it is your friend. It is the force that is the result of everything that is, and me. Ki is what thou feel in me and thou have no reason to fear it for it is in you, in your spirit, your soul, in these halls. It is the opposing force of void; it is this energy I used to bring you into being".

Takakami was impressed, and sat close to God, who he called Shinto. He listened, for he listened well of God's knowledge of ki. Everything, even emotions are formed by ki. Shinto had a great many lessons he wished to teach Takakami. There, in the Divine Halls, for years Takakami learned and postulated. For he understood himself and realizing the triumph of Shinto's plan and how perfect it was and needless of revision. Shinto taught Takakami how to harness the power he was given and to use it to aid Shinto in his plan. He learned of elements, rules, designs, structure and foundation that makes the universe work though not definite fact, rather reasons of how it works, for Shinto is also a great scientist. Tirelessly Takakami studied, he learned of the Kais purpose to the Great Plan, and of the great many children of Shinto that would exist in this place that Takakami dreamed about so. Shinto also spoke of evil and how light and darkness will always be two opposites, as a result of Shinto's greatest gift, free will.

Takakami questioned Shinto's brilliance for even for someone as great as he, he could not comprehend the true meaning of death. But Shinto comforted Takakami and claimed that nothing that is brought into existence will be completely taken out. "For this is the purpose of the heavens, timeless dwelling grounds for all of my children" Shinto spoke. Takakami was brave and courageous, he knew that Shinto's gift to his children would make it so that there will never be unassisted peace and Takakami felt it was his job to tirelessly keep order in the universe and he embraced it. Shinto marveled at the beauty of his creation and was even greater then he himself perceived, and it touched him. But Shinto said to Takakami "Thou Takakami are never aloud to directly interfere with the course of my plan, thou will never fully understand, and this I keep hidden". Takakami was clever, and he knew that some things he will never understand despite his yearning for them, for his lord and father Shinto was to great.

The time had come, Takakami had fulfilled his training, and it was in this time that the universe would come to be, and the Kais would come into being to aid Takakami in designing the universe to make it ready for Shinto's children.


	2. Holy Planet

Holy Planet

Shinto raised both of his hands, and with a loud boom that shook his very halls, the universe came to be in an explosion. Takakami could see the universe as a sphere of dust expanding in every direction at a tremendous speed as he watched the ceiling in the Divine Halls which let him watch the universe like an image. Takakami sat and watched for awhile. He was having new understanding of the vast and endlessness of the void while he watched the universe expanding at the speed of which light traveled. At first confusion filled his heart, for you could not directly enter the universe from the Divine Halls, instead they were like 2 thin sheets right on top of each other, and only by separating his entire spirit and soul from one plain and relocating it to another could he enter the universe. This Takakami understood, for he was growing ever so wise.

In that moment, Shinto arose and raised his hands higher, and a second yet uplifting boom he created another plain, everlastingly bright with a pink sky. "Behold" Shinto spoke mightily, "The heavens, home of the kais and spirits of fallen life and below it, under the fast sea of clouds lay hell, roaming place for all repentless evil that will and shall fall during the course of my plan. Those who wish not to be saved from despair and betray they're creator, for I love all my children and do not force that love back, for this is my greatest gift to all my creations, free will". Takakami could not comprehend the true meaning of Shinto's amendments, though he understands him beyond the comprehension of the oldest and wisest beings that will ever come to be. Takakami smiled at him, as Shinto went to speak again. "I shall grant yee a planet, high in the heavens, a holy place for the Daio Kai to train thy council of Supreme Kais. For the universe is young, and very small, but it shall continue to grow until the glorious end of its existence which I keep hidden. Thou knows in thy heart my wishes, go now and put into motion what I have conceived". Takakami knew Shinto would no longer be at his side and saddened, for he would miss him. It was then when Shinto took his true form, and his spirit was too terrific to describe. Shinto spoke to Takakami through his heart and mind, and told him that he will always be with him no matter where he goes. Shinto warned Takakami that he may be ageless, but he can still die, and life is one of a great many treasure and rewards Shinto granted his children and it shall not be thrown away so lightly.

Takakami then descended into heaven on the planet Shinto made for him. It was beautiful, green as far as they high could see with peaceful hills and mountains in the background, lakes and soothing waterfalls and many fruits, some of which only divine would ever taste. He felt much heavier on the planet then in the Timeless Halls and took him awhile to get used to. It was here where Takakami dwelled until the day his fellow kais would wake up. He spent years watching the universe grow and form, while he constantly worked and perfected on his skills as well as developing new ones. He discovered much about the manipulation of ki, using forms and techniques of releasing this ki. He saw himself not only a creator but a warrior as well and he trained himself, becoming stronger. Out of extensive and strenuous work, he developed his own fight style out of his tedious perfecting and called it Dai-Chi. He stayed by a great lake where the supreme kais were supposed to spawn out of nothingness in spirit form. Daio Kai developed many new skills, such as singing songs and making music, he created new forms of plants and mixed some together. He trained with some of the heaviest metals in the universe which he sprang out of though to aid him.

His strength, his speed and his ki level all increased dramatically since he got there and wished to make himself a weapon fit for him. He worked hard through the days, mentally, using his powers, combining magic with science and concentration. When his gestures were made, his wielding was done and all his spells were said, there was one more thing to do. He created the sword within stone of a boulder. He sighed in relief of finally being done as he walked up to the rock and lit his finger with a red aura then painted an insignia on the front. It burned into it and steamed until it cooled down. Takakami took a few steps backward, got into position, and stuck his hand open hand out while grasping his wrist with the other hand. He was focusing his ki to one spot with extreme power. A white aura surrounded him as his white long hair started floating upward along with rocks and pebbles close to him. Then he released it, a blazing yellow energy wave hit the rock but instead of exploding the rock start mending inward. Takakami looked away because it was flashing so bright until finally it stopped. He turned back to the rock and it was gone, in its place a sword was sticking in the ground. He walked up to it, took a deep breath, then slowly but surely pried it out of the ground and held it high. "I shall call this the Z Sword, unbreakable and mightiest of all weapons". He created a sheath for the sword, and then tied it to his back. This sort of crafting is not without consequences and he had to rest.

For days he slept, recovering his strength psychically and mentally. It was light all the time in heaven and every passing day the universe grew and grew shooting dust and fragments from its great white glowing center. When Takakami finally awoke he raised his head and felt something was different. He stood up, yawned and then stretched as he stared at the lake, trying to understand the feeling he was having. As he walked closer to the shore the feeling was became stronger and kept growing until he was right beside the water. It was a good feeling and Takakami smiled and watched. It started out as for tiny balls hovering over the water getting bigger until they spun into white fluffy spirits floating around. Takakami was happy, but noticed many things that he questioned. He felt the ki was weaker in the them then in himself, and the variety of there personalities and how it was similar to his, but very different. They came forward to Takakami as he welcomed them with open arms. He called upon them to take there kai forms and this they did. They all had to the same clothes on, dark blue vests, light blue underclothes, dark blue boots, yellow earrings and an orange belt. Daio Kai himself had a red vest and boots. They stared at each other curious of the distinction. Takakami started to naming them names that he felt deep inside to be true. One of the kais was old, with a small patch of white hair on his head and skinny white mustache and he slouched over a little.

Takakami named this one Elder. There was one, a little taller then Elder and looked more youthful, with a white Mohawk and the same light purple skin as Elder, this one he named Shin. The next had a longer, red Mohawk like Shin and was the same size of shin, but had light brown skin and he was named Tulsa. The last was tall, with long white hair like Daio Kai, pink skin and pointy ears just like the rest of the kais, only longer. Takakami declared him Kibito. Each of them alike, yet unique. Each with there own understanding of the part of Shinto which they came from, but did not know of him. They knew what they had to do, and they're purpose as what was revealed to them, but did not know how to do. "You are the Supreme Kais, greatest of the kais and you shall be my assistants and my council to carry out our job. It is our duty to make ready the universe and heaven for Shinto's children" Takakami declared. They all sat close and listened; they desired to learn much and needed proper training to carry out Shinto's plan.


	3. Divine Training

Divine Training

Takakami first taught them how to speak in the common tongue. They traveled around the planet so Takakami could teach them the names of everything on the planet as well as naming some things without names. Through forests and open plains, over mountains and in caves. Everywhere they walked, for they were not taught how to fly yet. The Supreme kais marveled at the planets beauty and how good it was, all except for Tulsa. He grew bored of beautiful lands and desired nothing the planet had to offer. Overtime he secretly despised the perfect planet and felt ashamed to be so inferior to the Daio Kai, his leader. Tulsa felt he did not belong for he desired to create his own things and be his own master. Takakami failed to perceive these feelings boiling in Tulsa mind because he himself did not expect such things from a Supreme Kai.

Over two years had passed when they completely learned how to use the language and memorized the planet Takakami took them to the top of a large Plateau right on the tip of a cliff. Kibito climbed right behind Takakami, followed by Shin then Tulsa who struggled to prove his greatness over the others but could not keep up, and Elder far behind. When they reached the top, they slapped there pant legs trying to get the dust off. They were all out of breath and exhausted from they're journey and Tulsa's was squinting his eyes in disgust of how weak he was. Takakami stood and waited for them to rest, then they all sat and folded there legs, with they're hands resting on there knees. The four of them were lined up right next to each other, patiently awaiting to hear what they're instructor had planned. Takakami walked up to them and sat down. He put his hands close to each other and bent his fingers and smiled. "Behold ki." A small yellow glowing ball appeared in between his hands and they all looked in amazement, Tulsa the most. They watched on with awkward looks of curiousness in they're faces.

Shin leaned forward to look close at it and Takakami leaned back a little bit. "Neat" Shin said as he stuck he touched it and got zapped. Shin leaned back fast and took a deep breath. "Haha" Takakami laughed as the ball went away, "It can be your best friend or your worst enemy. Everything is made out of ki, the air, the rocks, the trees, the water, you and me. It is this force you will wield to our lord's cause. I will teach you harness it, and build it to use at your bidding. It can bring about a great many things, good or bad. It can be used to make energy; it is the force behind magic, it can build your strength beyond the limits of your muscles and can make you faster. Not only will you become great architects of the cosmos and wielders of ki you will become warriors and I shall teach you martial arts. Patience and Discipline you must have to become who you were created to be". Shin scooted back to his spot as Takakami stood up. "Now I want you to try, hold your hands close to each other and find your center, then summon the ki within you and bring the energy out through your hands". Elder did this almost instantly and as the others watched he slowly expanded the yellow ball until both ends touched his hands and he held it there.

Shin could feel it tingling through his arms and tried hard but it wasn't working. "Easy, relax yourself, getting tense is a bad way for amateurs to learn how to use energy" Takakami said warmly. Shin jerked back his shoulders and closed his eyes and tried again meanwhile Kibito managed to bring fourth a tiny ball while he was flexing his muscles. "Kibito, relax, you and your ki are one, use it like it's just another extension of your body" Takakami said. When Kibito finally learned to relax himself the ball grew huge, bigger then Elders and his hair stood up but then the ball disappeared. It caught Kibito by surprise and shocked him. It was now when Shin brought his energy out to. "Very good, keep practicing" Takakami said to the 3 as he walked over to Tulsa. Tulsa was getting frustrated, a vain was popping out of the side of his forehead, he was sweating and his throat was dry. Takakami looked in wonder and bent over holding his knees. "Focus Tulsa, don't be angry, find your center and move the ki that's inside you, just as you would move a limb" Takakami muttered.

An hour had passed by until finally a tiny red ball appeared. "Great job Tulsa!" Shin yelled from a distance. But Tulsa was embarrassed, feeling weaker then the rest. Just as Takakami was about to tell Tulsa to summon more energy to the ball they were interrupted by an explosion that through Tulsa off focus and made him loose the energy. Takakami flung his head around to see what happened and Elder sitting on the ground froze in one place with his hands motionless and his eyes wide open. There was a small pothole right in front of him with smoke rising up into the air. "Oops, sorry about that" Elder said in a funny manner. Takakami walked up to the tiny pothole and tapped it with his foot a few times and spoke, "Good, next you have to learn how to control energy and send it away as you see fit, but it can be destructive, and in the wrong hands can be catastrophic. This is why I will teach you the art of Dai-chi, for times may come when you will have to defend yourselves and that which you rule". He snapped his fingers and the hole disappeared as he walked back to a small boulder a couple yards behind him, setting his sword down and sitting on top of it. "Keep practicing" Takakami said as he looked past them, beyond the open field at the forest. He pointed his finger at the forest and then pointed it at the sky. This caused a boulder 5 times the size of a person to come flinging out of the forest and land right next to them. "When you learn how to control your energy better, I want one of you to be able to destroy this with an energy blast".

Tulsa stepped forward and raised his hand. "Yes?" Takakami said folding his legs. "How did you move stone just by pointing at it?" Tulsa asked. "Once we develop your energy skills, I will teach you how to use your ki to move objects just by thinking it" Takakami said back to him. A week went by and they only stopped practicing when they were hungry and went inland on the Plateau to get water from the pond and to pick fruits from the trees. They ever so often got exhausted from constantly using there energy and had to sleep which they did only if necessary for they were too eager to please Takakami. On the 10th day it was indeed Tulsa who was the first to send an energy ball hurdling at the boulder blowing it up.

Next Takakami taught them how to fly. It took them only a day to learn how to levitate themselves and over the next 2 weeks they practiced fly and increasing there speed until the final test was that they had to fly around the planet 10 times. During this exercise they had to frequently stop for sustenance and that getting tired lowered they're power level faster. The planet was 900 miles around, but Takakami was unbelievably patient. For he comprehended that time was endless and there was no reason to rush. Shin finished first then Tulsa followed closely behind by Kibito and an hour behind was Elder. Next Takakami taught them how to move objects without touching them as if it was part of them because all things were made of ki. It took them 3 weeks to develop this skill far enough for Takakami to be satisfied. While they practiced he sung them songs and played them music that touched there hearts, all except for Tulsa. He questioned everything and wielded bad will behind Takakami's back. For Tulsa understood the meaning of evil and he was torn between two views, and one agreed with him more then the other and this confused him.

They learned how to use ki to lift heavy objects yet one thing was for sure, they could never mentally lift more then they could psychically lift. Kibito noticed this first. It was far more strenuous to lift a 10,000 pound boulder using ki and led to many headaches for the kais. Now Takakami taught them techniques exclusive to kais. Forming objects out of nothingness. This had many specifics and difficulties. He started out by teaching them how to make simple objects, like rocks. That alone took them over a month. They only figured out how to copy Takakami's rock and Takakami wanted them to create unique rocks. Tediously he instructed them and slowly but surely they were forming there own rocks out of thought this took them another month. Then they moved on to other things, water, metal and clothes and that took 9 months. 5 months later they mastered complex things, plants, creatures and food. They were like extremely wise and detailed programmers, putting together small intricate pieces to form a complicated material. When 2 years had gone by since they began there cosmic architecting training, they knew how to make all things that existed as well as conjure up new ideas and mix ideas like scientists.

This part of they're training had to do with the magic part of ki. Creating nothing out of something was an act of magic and with magic there were also spells, a great language designed by Shinto himself, and Takakami taught this to the kais to. Like programs for a programmer, instead of programming what they created for scratch, they had shortcuts and preset powers for them and these were the spells that Takakami taught them that only a kai will ever hear.

Then the kais rested, for days they slept as Takakami was practicing cooking techniques and working on recipes. Takakami would be laying around or meditating or even tasting soup he made with a spoon when he would feel a breeze of wind blow into his face and through his hair and he knew it was Shinto, always with him and the kais, all you have to do is look for the clues and trust your heart and you know. Takakami stared at the sky and smiled, then brought his head back down and kept stirring the soup in the pot.

Eventually, one by one they woke up though Shin had to shake Elder awake. Takakami gave them each a bowl and poured the soup into it and they all sat around on and ate. Something surprised even Takakami that day and he learned something. They were very much different from Takakami. They had discipline and honored they're superior without question but were more easy going and had more character and were not serious all the time like Takakami. He watched in fascination as they conversed, Shin and Kibito were talking about how the grass tickles there cheeks when they sleep and Elder was kind yet clumsy at times that made Takakami smile but made the others laugh. Tulsa keeps to himself a lot but even he has had random conversations with them and when someone starts to small talk he'll talk back but always with a less settle look on his face like he's constantly bothered.

"Now I shall teach you how to teleport" Takakami exclaimed after they were done eating. This came a lot easier to them and it only took a month to get it completely down. They practiced teleporting around the planet by picturing places they've seen and remembered. For a more efficient way of teleporting he taught them how to sense ki. This only took a couple of days. Once they learned how they could recognize people by the ki they put off, they're ki signature as Takakami called it. They learned how to sense things further and further away and practiced with this technique. This is when while practicing, Tulsa teleported off the planet into the middle of nowhere on accident. When he turned around he saw the planet really far away off in the distance as a small speck. It was just endless pink, everywhere he looked. He started to fly around and looked for anything else and found nothing. So he pointed in the direction that gravity was pulling him in and he flew that way as fast as he could. He flew for a long time and eventually came to what he guessed was the ground. But it was just an endless length of yellow clouds that stretched in all directions forever. Tulsa stuck his foot out and slowly floated down, but his foot went right through the cloud. It felt cold so he quickly brought it back up and he was strangely scared of what was under it. He took one last look around and then teleported back to the Plateau.

After a few more days of practice Takakami gathered them all to him and declared the time for they're martial arts training. Takakami put his hands on his hips and hollered, "We will start with the basics, but the training will get hard and it has to be or there's no use. So, either come hard or don't come at all". For the first couple of weeks they trained easy, with basic styles. As the months started to go by they started turning into actual fighters and the training got intense. After a year passed and they had the forms down and fighting became 2nd nature, he put them through the training that would make them great. They'd train for a week, then sleep, then train for another week and then sleep again. Some of his tactics seemed odd and embarrassing but they worked. He'd make them run around the planet carrying a 1,000lb boulder on there back. Which soon became 2,000lb then 5,000lb. They went through harsh exercises like 10,000 sit ups and then right after 10,000 push ups, then 1,000 finger push ups. He made simple weapons for them to train with as well. Daggers, swords, spears, sticks, shields and axes. After the daily push ups and sit ups he'd make them meditate for 5 hours, then intense sparring. For the first couple months of the sparring he'd go easy on them and just keep a rally going while they tried to hit him, but soon he started hitting back so they'd be tougher and learn how to take hits. Manipulating energy came into there martial arts training routine as well and each started developing they're own techniques.

10 years had passed since they started there martial arts training, and on the holy planet they abandoned the Plateau and started training in the open dirt and grass fields that stretched for miles with mountains in the background. Kibito and Elder were standing around with there arms folded staring into the sky. There Shin and Tulsa were both ganging up on Takakami. They were punching at him so fast it looked they both had 8 arms. Takakami wasn't even going all out, he was curious to see if one of them could slip a punch past his blocking and dodging. Tulsa gave up trying to hit him from the front; he faded then appeared behind Daio Kai and threw punches at his back. But it was know surprise to Takakami, Tulsa is not so fast yet that he can escape Takakami's vision. He was blocking Shin's punches with his arms and legs, and dodging Tulsa's punches. Finally he swooped down very fast causing Shin and Tulsa to punch each other in the face. Then Takakami elbowed them both in the stomach causing them to fly back, then Takakami made two fists then released to small but powerful yellow energy balls at them and they blew up on contact sending them both flaying to the ground.

Takakami snapped his fingers and gave them a new set of clean clothes then floated to the ground. They both slowly stood up and walked towards Kibito, Elder and him. "Good effort guys" Elder said to Shin and Tulsa. "Very impressive" Kibito added. They all turned to look at Takakami's face and he was frozen. "Daio Kai, what's wrong. Sir are you alright?" Shin asked. Takakami's eyes widened and he murmured "Something's different". A gust of wind blew by them and caused they're clothes and hair to shift to the side. "That felt weird, what was that" Kibito asked. Takakami closed his eyes, smiled, then spoke "It is time". They all smiled and were excited, except for Tulsa; he was excited to see the coming of Shinto's children, but folded his arms to the grief of all the hard work he was going to have to do for something he didn't care about. Takakami slowly levitated upward. He hovered 100ft off the ground and took a look around at the sky. The others look at him wondering what he was doing. Takakami looked down, and then looked up at the sky one more time then looked down and smiled.


End file.
